tms_franchisefandomcom-20200214-history
Haruka Sato
Haruka Sato is one of the main protagonists of TP-TH-7 and the Gang, but have minor appearances in The Moment Spirit TV series, but she also is cameo in two of the Moment Spirit movies. She is the part of TP-TH-7's gang, and is the biggest fan of Kosuke Saito. Character Bio Haruka Sato hasn't played Dance Dance Revolution until she turns nine years old. She's been looking for a young artist, which she did as her idol is Kosuke Saito. It gives her more energy than her childhood. Media Movies * The Moment Spirit (shown, but no voice) * TP-TH-7 and the Gang (debut) * TP-TH-7 and the Gang with the Riot Gurlz * TP-TH-7 and the Gang Went the Future * The Moment Spirit: The Special Tour (shown, but no voice) TV Show * The Blood Season * The Nauseous and Death Trap Season * The Today is Tomorrow Season * The Black Falling Hope Season * The Rest of Hands in Peace Season * The Suffered by a Demon Season * The Self-Titled Season * The Seventh Wake Season * The Good Past is Dead Season * The Latex Spine Season * The Where to Run in Dark Season * The Final Strike Season Appearance Haruka has medium brown hair with fringe, and wears kors k inspiration sunglasses, along with a t-shirt with shoulderless crop top over, mini skirt with star belt, pink fingerless gloves, black choker, and black high-heel platform boots with a notch on the top. Trivia * Haruka's aliases are the inspiration by Kosuke Saito's aliases. ** mors h is the reference of kors k, and StripY is the reference of StripE. * Haruka always love spring without snow. It's also known as hot spring. * Haruka's last name is Sato. It is almost exactly like the last name of Kosuke Saito, but without the "i" on it. * Since April 7, 2017, Haruka's parents got divorced, because her father won't let her go to United States. ** Haruka is one of the seven of the members and gang whose parents are divorced, alongside with Tsukiko Uchida, Rin Oshiro, Megumi Yamazaki, Mizuki Matsumoto, Kasumi Miyamoto, and Katsuro Takahashi. * Haruka's birthday is also on the Moment Spirit's anniversary, starting in 2009. ** Haruka is also one of the gang whose birthday is a week before her idol's birthday, alongside with Rena Sakura. * Haruka's birthplace was Tokyo. She was born in the same hospital Tsukiko was. * Haruka retched in TP-TH-7 and the Gang after noticing the comment about Kosuke Saito turning into a werewolf, as what Tsukiko read. ** Kasumi agreed that it is impossible, because he was already a vampire in The Moment Spirit. * Like all the gang of TP-TH-7, Haruka dies only one time in TP-TH-7 and the Gang with the Riot Gurlz. Category:Female Characters Category:TV Show Characters Category:TP-TH-7 Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Cameos Category:Revived Characters Category:DJ Turntablists Category:Born Between November 21 to December 19 Category:1997 Birth Category:Japanese Category:Characters with More Than One Life States Category:Humans Category:Vampires Category:TP-TH-7's Gang Category:Girly-Girls